Last chocolate cookie
by theraincanttouchus
Summary: "'Sometimes I think what is love? And then I think: love is giving up the last chocolate cookie for you.'" Or how Kisara tells Seto that she loves him for the first time.
So, I saw this quote and thought of Blueshipping and fluff, and here you have the result. It's shorter than my other stories of them, but I hope you like it.

* * *

"Kisara, what are you doing here?" Seto eyed the pale girl who stood in the middle of his office. She was wearing shorts and a blazer despite the wind that was blowing on the city below them.

"I came. I came because I have something for you." Kisara answered shyly.

Seto stood up from his chair. He circled the wood desk to stand in front of her "Couldn't it have waited?" He rubbed Kisara's arms. She was freezing.

Kisara lowered her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of white hair. "Maybe. I'm sorry if I came at a bad time… it's just..."

With the heater on, the room was probably on the 68°F, yet, Kisara was still trembling. "What's wrong?" Seto asked. The girl in front of him, his best friend for three years and girlfriend of four months, looked anxious in a way he'd never seen her before.

Kisara didn't answer, she just took her backpack off before summoning a small container from the inside. "I made cookies today." she gave it to Seto who handed it with as much care as he would any card. "That's the last chocolate cookie."

"Thank you." Seto smiled. He loved Kisara's desserts, even if he wasn't a fan of sweets, there was something about Kisara's that just made him feel at peace while eating them. It felt like coming home after a long day. "But you didn't have to come here for this; I could've gone to your apartment later."

Kisara shook her head "No, I… I needed to give it to you."

"Okay… but look at you, you'll catch a cold." Seto took off his trench coat, wrapping Kisara with it.

She took the neck of it in hand, placing her nose above it and letting Seto's smell fill her. It was a smell that spoke of security and comfort.

Kisara opened her eyes slowly. She was here for a reason and she needed to focus on it.

"Seto... I made these for my friends... but while we were eating them, all I could think was 'God, these are so tasty, I wish Seto were here to enjoy them together.' I love chocolate cookies, more than any other kind, but when we were eating them I…" she smiled to herself, standing a little straighter so her eyes could meet Seto's "I took one out and placed it beside my cup. When we were finished I said 'That was delicious, I wish I had more' and they all agreed with me. But then Shizuka asked me about that one and I told her that it was for you. And they all fell silent at that." Kisara took a deep breath, making sure her tone was determined and clear "I gave up the last chocolate cookie for you."

Seto stared at her. He was sure she had a point, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. "...Thank you." He said, not knowing what else to say.

Kisara smiled, "Rumiko said you wouldn't understand, so we put a clue inside."

Despite the smile, Kisara looked small and vulnerable. It made Seto want to wrap her around his arms and never let anything come near her.

He took the cookie out, revealing a small piece of paper beneath it.

"'Sometimes I think what is love? And then I think: love is giving up the last chocolate cookie for you.'" He read out loud.

"I'd give up the last chocolate cookie for you any time." Kisara blushed. It had hit her like a truck, when she first realized that she loved Seto. All of her friends had realized at the same time, looking at her with wide eyes. She loved him. Kisara loved Seto… and she had no idea how he was going to react, but she'd gotten the biggest urge to tell him that she hadn't cared about the weather. And now here she was, standing in front of him after telling her very busy, very important boyfriend that she loved him. Crap, maybe this wasn't the best idea ever. "But… But I don't expect you to… I mean it would be great but. Just, please don't think I'm pressuring you to say something you're not ready for. Like that's the last thing I want."

Seto stared at the cookie, completely dumbfounded. His brain barely registered the first half of Kisara's rant because, holy crap had Kisara actually said what he thought she said?

He shifted his eyes, looking at her. She was fidgeting with her hands, with an adorable blush covering her cheeks. His trench coat hung loosely on her smaller figure. Kisara was the most beautiful woman Seto'd ever had the pleasure to meet and he was so grateful to be the one she'd chosen to be with.

Seto looked back down at the cookie. He smiled. "Here." Seto extended his arm, putting the cookie within Kisara's reach. "We can share it." He said, hoping Kisara would get the hint

He could pinpoint the exact moment when she did because her eyes grew impossibly huge, and her mouth fell loose.

"You sure?" Kisara's trembling hand reached to the cookie, holding it along with Seto.

"Completely."

* * *

So... what do you think?

I'm really trying to get them to be in character so I can start publishing my big projects of them and I hope I did it righ.

See you in my next story, thank you for reading!


End file.
